Bloodthirsty
by CsillaDream
Summary: His throat was burning. His throat was always burning and Mika knew exactly why. He knew when this burning had begun. The burning was a constant reminder of what he was forced to become. A reminder of how much he hated how powerless he had been in that moment. He didn't want to die, but he did not want to become a vampire. A blood-thirsty monster [ MikaYuu one-shot ]


**Csilla: Omg! I'm not sure whether I enjoy being inspired like this or not~ I wrote this in one sitting without a break, listening to the same song on repeat... woot!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Dedicated to Kaity (I know I said I would write you fluff, but Kris has a point: Vampire!Mika is hot!)**

* * *

His throat was burning. His throat was always burning and Mika knew exactly why. He knew when this burning had begun. The burning was a constant reminder of what he was forced to become. A reminder of how much he hated how powerless he had been in that moment. He didn't want to die, but he did not want to become a vampire. A blood-thirsty monster.

Of course now was not the time for his self-loathing thoughts, he gripped his wounded shoulder as he sluggishly stumbled aimlessly around Kyoto. If only he had some of Krul's blood to drink, he could easily heal this injury, but the vitals he had on him were damaged during his recent fight with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

"Damn humans..." He cursed under his breath as he found a building he deemed far enough away from any patrols that might go through the area.

His vision was cloudy as he climbed steps, that seemed oddly familiar to a small conscious part of his mind, before he finally staggered onto the second floor. There he was filled with nostalgia. The blond could only chalk it up to his human side to have him end up back at the orphanage. Hyakuya orphanage. The home he once shared with Yuu, Akane and the others before they were taken away by the vampires.

The pain in his arm spiked and with no other choice, Mika fumbled before crumbling against the wall opposite of the door. He curled up on his side, closing his eyes, hoping the little strength he had would be enough to heal him so he could head back and get more of Krul's blood.

* * *

"Why the hell do we have to patrol? Guren even said so himself that Kyoto has been cleared out already..." Yuuichiro complained for what seemed like the upteenth time for his comrades.

Kimizuki, having long since grown tired of the raven, was the first to verbalize what everyone else was thinking: "You think any of us want to do this, idiot?! We're doing it because we were ordered to!"

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Both girls hung their heads in frustration as the two members of their vanguard bickered back and forth, completely ignoring Yoichi who tried, without much luck, to settle the fight.

"Hey, mind if I stop in here?" Yuu raised a finger to point to the building right before them, completely ignoring Kimizuki's angry retort about changing subjects. The other three followed the green eyes until they came to rest on an old - slightly crumbled - building.

"What is this place, Yuu?" Yoichi asked bringing his gaze back onto the raven, who looked a little nostagic by the looks of it.

"My old home... from before I was held captive," He was a little stunned that the orphanage was still standing despite being in area infested by horsemen for so long.

A playful chuckle before Shinoa finally spoke: "Well~ Is Yuu feeling a little homesick, I wonder?"

"Shut up... I haven't seen this place for over eight years," the raven grumbled before heading towards the building, "I'll be back in ten minutes, okay? And don't you guys dare follow me in," Yuu called out over his shoulder before stepping inside.

It was just as he remembered. Well, almost. Dust and rumble littered the first floor, but Yuuichiro kept moving. The staircase was fairly clear of debree so walking up them allowed him to keep his guard up on the off chance he ran into anything dangerous. The second floor seemed to be just as it was eight years ago. Crayon pictures covered most of the wall and the little cubicles were still filled with forgotten jackets and bags. His heart felt broken at the sight, but a strangled breath tore his gaze away from the nostalgia of his surroundings.

His hand readied at the hilt of his sword, his eyes swept the area until they rested on a limp figure lying on the ground on the other side of the room. Familiar blond hair and a white uniform instantly lowered Yuu's guard as he rushed over.

"Mika!" The raven saw the blood pooling underneath Mika's torso and panic struck him deep then without warning, he tore at the blond's uniform until his fingers found the other's bare torso.

No wounds were found and Yuu couldn't stop the breath of relief that escaped his mouth. Memories, of escaping the vampire city, losing everyone in a bloody mess and having to leave Mika behind with a giant hole in his chest, flooded his mind briefly.

"Yuu?" The blond's voice was light before suddenly something flashed through the vibrant blue eyes, "Stay away," Mika pushed, with what effort he could muster, the raven away.

Standing his ground, Yuuichiro knelt beside him, "No, I won't leave you again..." he reached out to help the blond sit up so he could examine the injury, but his hand was swatted away.

The raven watched as the blond struggled to sit up before finally doing so, heavy breathing echoed off the walls until they eventually leveled off. Hesitantly reaching out again, Yuuichiro hoped he wouldn't be pushed away again, "Please... let me help you,"

"No, you should stay away from me..."

"Didn't you ask me last time to run away with you? What happened?" Green eyes flickered down to the blond's blood-soaked shoulder before darting back up to meet slightly panicked blue ones.

Sighing, "What do you expect? I'm a... vampire and you're... you're with the army... I was in a fight," Mika couldn't keep himself from spilling his story to Yuu. The raven would always be his weakness.

"Still... let me help," There was silence and when it seemed like Yuu was going to repeat himself, Mika felt his self-control snap.

Reaching out until he was able to grab the front of Yuu's army uniform, Mika pulled the unsuspecting raven against his chest. He nudged his face closer to his pale earlobe before whispering in a pained low voice: "I'm sorry, Yuu-chan"

Before Yuuichiro could respond, the blond dipped his head and sank his teeth into the junction of the raven's throat. A strangled gasp of surprise before Yuu found it in him to calm his nerves enough not to scream out. His gloved fingers reached up to grip Mika's uniform as if it were a lifeline. There was a light sucking sound filling his ear and his body felt heavier and heavier by the second. And before his body can crumble in exhaustion, everything stops. The sucking stops. The pain in his neck slowly becomes more tolerable, but Mika hasn't moved.

"I'm sorry..." Green eyes slowly blink then widen as warm liquid splashed against his neck before sliding down. Is Mika... _crying?_

Pulling away, Yuuichiro got the answer. Watery blue eyes refused to meet his gaze as Mika continued to mutter apologies that were heavy with guilt and regret.

Lifting a gloved hand, the raven cupped the blond's cheek before softly whispering, "Its okay, Mika... If I hadn't left you behind then maybe you wouldn't need this. So if this is my punishment, I'll accept it as many times as needed..."

Lifting his own gloved hand, the blond lightly cupped Yuuichiro's gloved hand before confessing: "This was my first time drinking blood... I've never drank any human's blood until now..."

"Then let me be the only human you drink from... as punishment for leaving you behind,"

"You don't-" Before Mika could finish his argument, a loud annoyed voice was heard from the first floor.

"Oi, Idiot Yuu! Are you done crying yet?" _Kimizuki._

Mikaela did not even need to be told as he rushed to his feet, helping the raven to his feet along the way. Once they were both standing, the blond mouthed a quick, but genuine apology before leaving out the window behind him.

Yuuichiro watched as the white cloak fell out of sight just as Kimizuki and the rest of the squad appeared on guard. Although once they saw the raven was alone, Shinoa went right to teasing him about taking so long.

Brushing past all of them, Yuuichiro grumbled something incoherently before pulling up his collar to hide the marks as he descended the stairs. He couldn't help but reflect on Mika's statement about having never drank blood until now. Its been four years since he escaped, how on Earth had Mika last that long without human blood?

* * *

 **Csilla: Yeah, it leaves loads of room for the imagination, but maybe someday I'll write another incident where Mika is in need of blood :3**

 **& of course, please let me know if anyone is OOC**


End file.
